This invention belongs to the field of dental preparation and specifically to the field of the preparation of models in a dental laboratory. This invention is for an apparatus that is used to separate individual teeth referred to as dies used in dental techniques. Dies are separated from complete upper or lower models. Such models are made of plaster, artficial stones and plastic or epoxy materials.